Positif
by SweetSleep1894
Summary: Rosalie, avocate. Emmett, chef cuisinier. Une soirée les réunies aboutissant à ce qu'ils croyaient comme une histoire sans lendemain. Ils ont oubliés que la vie est ce qui nous tombe dessus alors que nous sommes occupés à faire d'autres plans. Un test de grossesse positif viendra le prouver aux deux inconnus. 18 ans (contient des passages érotiques interdits aux mineurs)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Une énième matinée, une énième fois à me retrouver genoux contre terre devant le siège des toilettes à recracher tout ce que j'avais bien pu ingérer la veille. Il était hors de question pour moi d'être malade. Mon nom est Rosalie Hale, 23 ans, avocate et par conséquent, passer des semaines au lit à prendre soin de ma santé n'est malheureusement pas un luxe que je peux me permettre. À peine 7h00 de l'avant-midi et déjà, ou devrais-je plutôt dire encore une fois, je venais de réveiller mes deux colocataires Alice et Isabella, avec le bruit de mes vomissements incessants. La plus petite des trois entra justement dans la pièce où je me trouvais, les couettes matinales décoiffées, des plis d'oreiller gravé au visage endormi.

Cette fois, j'en ai marre. Broncha-t-elle en me lançant un sac de la pharmacie du coin.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un test de grossesse.

Alice…

Pas de discussion, jeune fille. Ça va faire trois semaines que je me lève avant que mon cadran ne m'y oblige, tu me dois au moins cela.

Je me levai en soupirant et lui accorda cette faveur. Après tout, ce n'était pas entièrement impossible. Plus que trois minutes et nous allions savoir si mes nausées avaient un quelconque lien avec l'arrivé d'un enfant. Le résultat me tourmentait car si tel était le cas, la situation était tout sauf propice.

**8 semaines plus tôt**

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois laissée entrainée. _

_Bella ce n'est qu'un bar, nous ne t'emmenons tout de même pas en prison. Badina Alice. _

_Mes copines et moi avions été mangés au restaurant le plus branché de la ville pour célébrer une glorieuse victoire juridique. J'avais sauvé une femme et ses quatre enfants d'un mari, grâce à moi ex-mari, qui les rouaient de coups depuis déjà des années de souffrances. Une chose conduisant à une autre, Alice et moi avions décidées d'aller poursuivre la soirée dans un club tout près. Bella, obsédée de cuisine et de littérature fantastique n'était jamais confortable dans ce genre d'endroit bruyant où flirter est l'intérêt majeur mais avec quelques supplications amicales et un pari perdu, cette dernière n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se rendre et nous accompagner, bien qu'elle ait insisté pour nous rappeler aux quinze minutes que c'était tout à fait contre son gré. _

_Alice a raison. Avec un peu de chance tu perdras enfin ta virginité. Blaguais-je. _

_Jamais je n'aurais du vous confier cela. Rougit-elle. De toute façon, aucune chance qu'un type qui traine dans ce genre de place ne puisse me prendre ce que j'ai de plus précieux. _

_Tiens. _

_Alice lui tendit un verre qu'elle venait d'aller cherche au bar._

_Avec quelques uns de ces trucs, tu ne diras peut-être pas la même chose dans une heure. _

_Bella s'empara du poison, comme elle surnommait l'alcool et leva les yeux au ciel. _

_Un ! C'est ma limite je vous préviens. _

_Bon, arrêtez de vous chamailler toutes les deux et aidez moi plutôt à trouver des places où s'asseoir. Souriais-je en me frayant un chemin dans la foule. _

_La piste de danse était tout bonnement bondée. Tellement que même en prenant le temps de regarder où je me dirigeais, un bête accident se produisit. Je venais inévitablement de foncer sur un grand homme physiquement séduisant, baraqué comme un joueur de boxe, les yeux bleus comme l'est le ciel durant une chaude journée d'été, ce qui eut comme résultat de propulser mon verre rempli au sol. _

_Oh pardon je suis désolée…_

_Pas de problème. Ria le bel inconnu. _

_Je me penchai pour ramasser les morceaux de la vaisselle brisé au même moment que ce dernier. Nos deux fronts se heurtèrent violemment. _

_Dois-je en conclure que vous asseyez de me tuer. Dit-il en m'aidant à me relever. _

_Apparemment. Rosalie. Me présentais-je en lui tendant ma main._

_Emmett. Enchanté demoiselle. _

_Sa galanterie artificiellement ancienne me fit sourire. _

_Laissez-moi vous offrir un autre verre. _

_Vous pouvez-me tutoyer. Précisais-je. Mais non merci, c'est moi qui étais distraite. _

_J'insiste. De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un prétexte tu le savais? Offrir un verre à une charmante jeune fille n'est en fait qu'une excuse pour passer une partie de la soirée avec elle. _

_Vraiment ? Je ne l'avais jamais compris. Ironisais-je sarcastiquement. _

_Et bien tu le sauras pour les prochaines fois. _

_Il me fit un clin d'œil en m'attirant au bar. Je fis signe à mes deux copines de ne plus s'occuper de moi, ce qu'elles firent pour le reste de la veillée, toutes deux attirées par d'autres garçons Et oui, même le rat de bibliothèque. _

_Emmett était drôle à mourir. Nous avons bu, danser, bu, parlé, bu, embrassé, bu, collé, bu…et étions monté dans un taxi en prenant la direction de son appartement au nord de la ville. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite ne m'était jamais revenu en mémoire. _

**Retour au présent**

Rose, c'est le moment.

Je pris une grande respiration et serra la main d'Alice de toutes mes forces. Avec celle de libre, je retournai le petit bâton qui gisait sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. Ma colocataire poussa malgré elle un cri de surprise, quant à moi, je me figeai le souffle manquant.

Positif…Le test affichais positif. Et c'est ainsi, qu'au plus mauvais moment, je me retrouvais enceinte de deux mois.


	2. Quoi faire et quoi dire ?

**Bellatrix18 : Merci pour cet agréable commentaire. Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par jour, dans la mesure du possible.**

**Miss Jazzy & Louise Malone : Merci beaucoup.**

**Jus de Carotte (très original le surnom^^) Merci de ton commentaire. Pour info, Jasper et Edward feront aussi leur apparition plus loin dans l'histoire. **

***** J'ai ajouté un petit changement dans le texte. Les discussions ne sont plus noires. J'ai pensé que ce serait peut-être plus facile à lire, à vous de me le dire. Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 1**

Même si Alice et Bella avaient fortement insistées pour que je prenne une journée de congé afin d'analyser la situation cauchemardesque, j'avais refusée. Un boulot monstre et une tonne de dossiers en retard m'attendaient encore au bureau. Je n'avais aucun autre choix que de vivre une journée habituelle. Va s'en dire que dans ma tête, tout était cependant chamboulé. Comment avais-je pu être aussi idiote ? Coucher avec un parfait étranger et ne même pas avoir l'intelligence d'utiliser un préservatif. C'est le genre d'erreur que même les gamines censées de seize ans ne font plus à cette époque moderne.

Il est vrai que devenir maman avait toujours fait partie de mes plans de vie mais pas à cet âge, ni dans ce genre de circonstances débiles. Toutefois, opter pour l'avortement est quelque chose que je saurais probablement incapable de faire ou si par miracle j'allais jusqu'au bout, je savais que les remords qui allaient s'en suivre me suivraient pour le reste de mon existence et je n'ai pas envie d'être obligée de vivre avec un tel fardeau à ma charge. Tous cela ne sont que les pensées qui trottaient à mon esprit depuis des heures aujourd'hui et malgré tout, mon problème était loin d'être réglé.

- Madame Hale, vos amies sont à la réception, est-ce que je les fais entrer ? S'informa Angela, ma secrétaire personnelle via l'interphone de mon bureau.

- Oui, oui.

Je remis mes escarpins que je retirais souvent pour une question de confort une fois à l'abri de mes collègue et attrapa mon sac. Alice et Bella avaient prévue que nous passions l'heure de lunch ensemble dans la cafétéria de l'immeuble, pour discuter de la marche à suivre. Si je décidais de garder le bébé, cela affecterait directement leurs vies à elles-aussi mais je pouvais être convaincue que peu importe le choix que je prendrais, elles me soutiendraient quoi qu'il en soit, changement ou pas.

- Salut les filles.

- Viens. Nous t'offrons le repas.

- C'est gentil.

Je décidai d'être prudente et de ne prendre qu'une légère salade, priant pour ne pas qu'elle ressorte plus tard de mon système.

- Alors ? Où est-ce que tu en ais ?

- Pour être honnête Bella, je ne crois pas pouvoir avorter.

- Tu fais bien. Approuva Alice la bouche pleine.

- Oui mais il me reste quand même un gros problème. Lui rappelais-je en ajoutant du poivre dans ma nourriture.

- Emmett. Devinèrent-elles en cœur.

- Il t'a laissé son numéro suite à votre…tu sais ?

- Alice ! C'est ce que tous les hommes font après ce genre de soirée. Il espérait probablement que je lui téléphone en s'imaginant que j'étais une femme facile qu'il pourrait avoir à sa guise. Ceci dit, je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait donné sa carte au cas où cette baise sans lendemain le rendrait papa, tu ne crois pas ?

Isabella ajouta de la sauce sur ses pates en riant.

- C'est quand je vous vois dans des situations de ce genre que je me félicite d'avoir sue me garder.

- Tu ne m'aide pas vraiment. Protestais-je frustrée.

- Peut-être mais tu dois admettre que c'était complètement idiot comme attitude.

- Bella ! Rose a besoin de notre support pas de nos commentaires dégradants alors même si Dieu sait à quel point tu as raison, agissons comme les copines formidables que nous sommes.

La petite vicieuse me fit un clin d'œil en prenant une bouchée dans son pain pita.

- Pouvez-vous rester sérieuses une seconde ? M'impatientais-je. Je porte un bébé je vous signale, nous sommes loin d'une simple chlamydia.

- Tu as raison, excuses-nous. Se reprit la plus sage. Pour en revenir à Emmett, je crois qu'il est aussi coupa…responsable que toi. Après tout, il faut être deux pour se reproduire non ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait le droit de se défiler. C'est son problème autant que le tien.

- Exactement. L'approuva la lutine. Tu devrais vraiment l'appeler.

Je repoussai mon plateau terminé et me positionna plus confortablement dans ma chaise de plastique.

- Et qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

- Invite-le au restaurant, précise que tu as quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

- Et s'il se met en colère ?

- Et bien si c'est ainsi, tu agiras en conséquence le temps venu. Inutile de stresser pour un si.

Autant être franche, ce repas n'avait eu aucune utilité. Mes précieuses alliées avaient tout simplement confirmé ce que je savais déjà, mais refusais d'admettre. Il fallait que j'en parle au géniteur. Après tout, peut-être qu'avoir un bébé était son projet le plus convoité et je n'avais pas le droit de garder la nouvelle pour moi. Commettre cette erreur priverait mon enfant à venir d'une présence masculine durant sa croissance et à moins qu'Emmett refuse catégoriquement de faire partie de nos vies, je ne pouvais absolument pas être celle qui empêcherait cela.

Après avoir fixé des heures la carte personnelle de l'homme en question qui reposait sur mon bureau, je pris une grande respiration et attrapa le téléphone. Ma main tremblait comme une feuille prête à quitter l'arbre l'automne venu.

- Allo ?

Seigneur dit quelque chose. Pensais-je, légèrement déconcerté par le ton virile mais si doux de sa voix exquise.

- Hum, je…allo.

Comment avoir l'air ridicule, cours 101.

- C'est Rosalie. J'ignore si tu te souviens de moi on a passé une nuit ensemble il y a environ deux mois de cela.

- Ro…oh mais oui. Bien sur comment oublier. Est-ce que ça va ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu appelles plus vite.

- Je vais bien. Écoute, je me demandais si tu accepterais que je t'invite à diner ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Voyons voir, non désolé.

Morte de honte, je gardai le silence et baissa ma tête sur la table devant moi.

- Il est hors de question que tu m'invite, c'est moi qui te sortirai.

Je poussai un petit rire de soulagement.

- Tu aimes jouer avec les femmes toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce soir 20h00, ça te convient ?

Quoi si vite ? Le pauvre s'attend à un souper romantique, à une sortie au ciné pour terminer par une nuit de sexe torride. Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais, je lui gâche la soirée avant même le plat principal.

- C'est parfait. Je vais t'envoyer mon adresse par mail.

- À ce soir beauté.

- Au revoir.

Je raccrochai le combiné, terrifiée par la soirée future, qui sans cette révélation monstrueuse, aurait pu être magique.


	3. Probablement tout changer

**Jus de Carotte : Oui à part les week-ends, je compte poster tous les jours. **

**Bellatrix18 : Oui, même si dans mon histoire il restera évidemment un peu blagueur, je voulais montrer un coté de lui qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup. Merci du commentaire. **

**Miss Jazzy : Merci énormément pour cette review. Ravie e te compter parmi les fans de mon histoire ! Gros bisoux. **

**Cyrc : Merci à toi, je suis heureuse de recevoir un petit mot !**

**Lizss : Oui, je commence la fiction dans le vif du sujet non ? Hihi. Merci de ton commentaire plaisant. **

**Louise Malone : Emmett est formidable c'est vrai, d'un autre coté, la grossesse de Rose est une grosse nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? Je ne dis rien…**

**Merci tout le monde. J'ai une petite question, aimeriez-vous des chapitres plus longs ou c'est parfait comme cela ? **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 2**

La nervosité était insoutenable. Alice m'avait prêtée l'une de ses plus belles robes, qui sur mon corps nettement plus allongé que le sien la rendait des plus courtes. Habituellement, ce genre de tenue sexy ne me mettait pas du tout mal à l'aise, mais ce soir, c'était différent. Je prévoyais gâcher involontairement la vie d'un autre être humain et selon moi, un jean aurait fait l'affaire pour ce type de soirée. J'avais remontée mes cheveux en queue de cheval haute et orné la coupe d'une magnifique pince en or.

- Surtout, reste calme. Me proposa Bella qui s'apprêtait à regarder un film, en ce vendredi soir.

- Et n'oublis pas de respirer. Ajouta Alice qui elle, avait prévu aller au cinéma.

L'interphone de notre appartement résonna et c'est cette dernière qui alla répondre.

- Emmett ?

- Je suis en bas.

- Rosalie descend tout de suite, un tout petit instant.

Mes amies me prirent dans leur bras en me souhaitant bonne chance. Emmett afficha un magnifique sourire dès qu'il me vu sortir du bâtiment. Il jogga jusqu'à moi et me fit une bise sur la joue.

- Prête ?

Je hochai la tête, déconcerté par tant de sex appeal. Mon Dieu, ce qu'il était beau. Pour l'occasion, il avait opté pour une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Son odeur m'enivrait jusque dans la voiture où je pris place. Durant le trajet, probablement surpris par mon silence impénétrable, il entama en premier la discussion.

- J'étais content que tu me téléphones. Tu as du avoir une basse opinion à mon sujet la dernière fois.

Je posai mes yeux sur lui, étonnée.

- Pourquoi ? Sans vouloir te vexer, je me rappelle à peine de ce qui s'est passé. Rougis-je.

Il ria avant de m'expliquer.

- Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu sais, je t'ai ramené chez moi dès le premier soir parce que nous avions un peu trop bu et…enfin je voulais juste que tu saches qu'en temps normal, j'ai plus de respect pour une femme.

Il tourna le volant de son énorme jeep et entra dans le stationnement d'un restaurant qui semblait beaucoup trop chic, bénéficiant de voituriers.

- C'est la faute à mes frères. Ceux qui étaient avec tes copines, tu te rappelles ?

- Vaguement. Répondis-je en espérant rester le plus distante possible mais sans toutefois paraitre impolie.

- Bref, ils m'ont laissé boire un peu trop, considérant mes faibles limites.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et Emmett lança ses clés au responsable du parking. Alors qu'une file atrocement longue se présentait à nous, mon amant d'un soir prit ma main et dépassa tout le monde.

- Comment as-tu fais cela ? M'étonnais-je.

Il se pencha à mon oreille, geste qui eut pour effet instantané de m'administre une bonne claque de frissons sur le corps.

- Je travail ici.

Il se redressa et me fit un sourire en me pointant certainement la table la plus jolie du restaurant.

- Alors tu es serveur ? M'informais-je en essayant discrètement de découvrir à quel père j'allais être confronté.

Il tira ma chaise pour que je puisse m'y asseoir et il prit place en face de moi.

- Non, je suis le cuisinier ici. Et ce soir, pas de menu. Je t'ai déjà commandé le spécial du jour. J'espère que tu aimes le saumon.

- Pas de saumon ! M'écriais-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux. J'avais possiblement été plus arrogante que je ne l'aurais voulu mais je savais que les femmes enceintes devaient éviter le poisson et j'étais aussi très frustré que même un sujet extérieur à la grossesse puisse me rappeler malgré tout, que j'allais devoir en vivre une au cours des mois à venir.

- Pardon, mais je suis allergique. Mentis-je.

- Pas de problème, je vais te chercher le menu. Sourit-il avant de quitter la table romantiquement décorée.

Reprend-toi Rosalie, tu vas l'effrayer. Je pris une grande inspiration, remit un peu de brillant à lèvre et me redressa, prête à fracasser mes peurs.

- Tiens.

- Merci. Souris-je plus apaisée. Alors comme ça tu es chef, c'est intéressant.

- J'ai toujours adoré cuisiner. Déjà à six ans, je préparais des biscuits aux arachides pour mes parents. Ils faisaient semblant de les manger avant de les jeter ensuite. Cela m'a couté des années de thérapie.

- Tu t'entendrais surement très bien avec ma colocataire, Bella. Pouffais-je.

- Quel style ?

- Brunette, taille moyenne, adore lire et cuisiner.

- Hum, pas mal. Je suis plus du genre grande blonde, visage pâle et mince.

Je baissai timidement la tête, visiblement, il me décrivait moi.

- Et toi ? Que fais-tu dans la vie ?

- Je suis avocate.

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de vin.

- Quoi ?

- Non…rien mais…c'est juste que…

Il me fit signe de me pencher comme s'il allait m'avouer son plus grand secret.

- Il y a un cadavre dans le coffre de ma voiture, tu ne pourrais pas me défendre ? Murmura-t-il en vérifiant que personne autour ne nous écoutait.

Je me redressai, morte de rire. Intérieurement, je maudissais le Karma, Dieu, la vie ou peu importe. J'étais assise devant un mec galant, qui fait un excellent métier, qui me fait rire et qui plus est, s'intéresse à moi et voilà que j'arrivais avec ce scoop qui allait probablement tout changer. C'est ainsi, avant de ne m'attacher d'avantages à ce rendez-vous que je décidai que le moment crucial était arrivé.

- Emmett, ce restaurant est super, l'endroit est génial et tu l'es d'autant plus mais…si je t'ai appelé c'était pour te faire part de quelque chose de très important.

- J'écoute. Dit-il avec nonchalance.

- Hum… D'accord il n'y a pas trente façon de le dire alors…je…je suis enceinte, Emmett. Enceinte de toi.

Je me pinçai les lèvres, en attendant la réaction de mon interlocuteur.


	4. Discussion entre filles

**Chapitre 3**

L'appartement était complètement sombre à mon retour du restaurant. Bella et Alice devaient probablement dormir. Je me permis alors de me laisser aller. Prenant place sur notre canapé de cuir, les larmes qui jusqu'ici avaient été silencieuses, explosèrent en une crise comme celle que mon enfant allait avoir à la naissance.

Rose ?

La lumière du seul corridor de notre demeure s'ouvra, Balla s'y trouvait en peignoir et je venais évidemment de la réveiller. Rapidement, je tentai de dissimuler la peine sur mon visage en essayant en vain de sécher mes larmes avec la manche de ma veste.

Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas faire de bruit c'est juste que…

Restant sensible malgré les apparences, il m'était impossible de retenir d'avantages mes sanglots. Isabella se précipita sur le même siège que le mien et me serra dans ses bras. Alice, alerté par ce chagrin, vient nous rejoindre et prit ma main dans la sienne.

Il l'a mal prit, je suppose ?

Oh Alice. Les hommes sont si cons.

Je me défis de l'étreinte de mes amis et attrapa un mouchoir dans mon sac.

Raconte-nous. Demanda Bella en se levant pour aller me chercher un verre de lait.

Il s'est enfuit.

Les filles me fixèrent ahuries en attendant que je poursuive.

**Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée**

_Je suis enceinte Emmett. Enceinte de toi. _

_Il y eut un long, trop long, moment de silence entre nous. La serveuse qui s'occupait de notre table approcha pour remplir nos verres d'eau, mais c'est à peine si Emmett l'avait remarqué, le regard persistant à me fixer le ventre. _

_Emmett ? _

_Aucune réponse. _

_Emmett ? M'énervais-je. _

_Je…pourquoi de moi ? Je veux dire, comment le sais-tu ?_

_Et bien je suis célibataire et je ne suis pas du genre à faire ce que nous avons fait alors étant donné que tu es le dernier homme avec lequel j'ai eu un rapport sexuel, il va s'en dire que le calcul est simple non ? Répondis-je un brin insultée. _

_Est-ce que tu es certaine à cent pour cent ?_

_Nos plats arrivèrent et il le repoussa, probablement coupé de son appétit. _

_Je ne suis pas allée chez le docteur encore mais j'ai fait un test maison, à ce qu'il parait, c'est un moyen presque fiable. _

_Écoute…je…_

_Il termina sa coupe de vin rouge en une seule énorme gorgé et se leva brusquement après avoir déposé l'argent de nos repas sur la table. _

_Je dois y aller. _

**Retour dans le présent**

Rose, il était juste sous le choc à mon avis. Me rassura la lectrice. Il a besoin de temps pour digérer tout cela, ne le condamne pas tout de suite.

Tu ne comprends pas, il avait l'air…je ne sais pas, dégoûté par moi.

Je suis certaine que tu te trompes.

Mes larmes se multiplièrent, inondant mes joues rougies.

Ma carrière est terminée, ma vie est terminée. Je vais me retrouver mère célibataire et incapable de trouver un homme qui voudra de moi, une fois laide et grosse et mère célibataire. Répétais-je horrifiée par le futur qui m'attendait.

Alice prit mes bras pour me redresser et me força à la regarder dans les yeux.

Tu ne seras pas seule, compris ? Tu as de la famille, des amies…tu sais que Bella et moi allons t'aider du mieux que nous le pourrons. Oubli ce salaud, tu y arriveras. Des tas de femmes le font, ma mère l'a fait et j'aime croire qu'elle a réussi son travail avec moi.

Tu as raison. Admis-je malgré tout.

Maintenant tu vas te prendre en main et oublier tes hormones une minute.

Son commentaire me fit retrouver le sourire.

Tu es enceinte, Rosalie. Tu n'as pas le cancer. Enchaina Bella en me frottant les cheveux. D'ici quelques mois, cette maison sera remplie de bonheurs et d'amour.

Oui, presque autant que de couches ! Blaguais-je.

Bon tu vois, inutile de faire un drame avec le plus beau cadeau au monde. Maintenant, au lit mesdemoiselles. Une future maman a besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Cette petite discussion nocturne entre filles m'avait enlevé un poids horrible des épaules. Mes colocataires m'avaient fait réaliser que ce n'était pas la fin de ma vie, mais plutôt le début d'une nouvelle. Emmett n'avait qu'à aller se faire foutre et par quelqu'un d'autre que moi cette fois. Étendue là, dans mon lit avec simplement une lampe de chevet pour m'éclairer, je soulevai la camisole de mon pyjama en satin et posa la main sur mon ventre dénudé, qui en regardant attentivement, avait déjà pris quelques rondeurs.

Ce ne sera que nous deux, mon bébé. Tu m'entends ? Juste toi et moi.

Je gardai cette position maternelle, jusqu'à ce que je me perde dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Drôle de réaction

**Bellatrix18 : C'est aujourd'hui que tu le sauras ! **

**Miss Jazzy : Je suis contente que tu aimes le personnage de mon histoire. Bonne lecture encore pour ce chapitre. **

**Jus de Carotte : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Très gentil. **

**Louise Malone : Sadique moi ? Tu n'as rien vu. Mouhaha !**

**Les chapitres resterons donc de cette longueur, étant donné que je poste tous les jours. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 4**

**Une semaine plus tard **

J'entamais le troisième mois de grossesse et j'étais heureuse de constater que les nausées répétées et la douleur aux seins étaient en train de s'estomper lentement mais surement. Les derniers jours avaient été émotionnellement épuisants. Il avait fallut que je renonce à la présence d'un papa pour ce bébé, que j'annonce la grande nouvelle à la famille et à mes collègues, ce qui me poussa à prendre deux semaines de congé. Depuis des années de dur labeur, jamais je n'avais bénéficié de mes vacances d'été ou des journées maladies à ma disposition mais cette fois, j'avais vraiment besoin de remettre mes idées en place. Disons qu'être enceinte, change quelque peu les priorités.

Donc, c'est ainsi que depuis trois jours, je ne me couvrais que d'un pyjama long, regardait la télévision durant des heures et vidait le frigo de toutes ses possessions alimentaires. Après tout, je mangeais désormais pour deux ! Il était midi, lorsque quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'Alice ou de Bella, et que peu importe qui elle était, elle aurait oubliée ses clés mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise au moment où le visage d'Emmett me fit face. Mon premier réflexe fut de paniquer à l'idée qu'il me voit dans cet état mais la colère prit trop rapidement le dessus pour que cela ne reste un souci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Crachais-je agacée.

-J'ai téléphoné à ton bureau mais ta réceptionniste a dit que tu ne rentrais pas pour quelques jours, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me demander cela ?

J'allais refermer la porte mais il coinça cette dernière avec son pied.

-J'ai besoin de te parler, tu me laisses entrer ?

J'hésitais à accéder à sa demande. Il exposa une de ses mains qu'il avait gardé derrière son dos. Il m'avait acheté une rose. Sans un mot, je le laissai entrer dans notre appartement.

-Donne-moi une minute. Lui demandais-je.

-Comme tu veux.

Il prit place sur notre canapé et retira sa veste. Quant à moi, je me précipitai à vitesse grand V dans ma chambre et procéda à une transformation intégrale. Je détachai mes cheveux, me débarrassa de ma lousse tenue, appliqua un peu de mascara, me brossa rapidement les dents et termina avec une goutte de parfum. Lorsque je ressortie de la pièce, Emmett semblait surpris.

-Tu as fait ça vite. Sourit-il

Je pris place sur le fauteuil en face de lui et croisa mes bras par-dessus mon ventre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire, Emmett ?

Il semblait nerveux.

-Écoute, je sais que j'ai été vraiment stupide la dernière fois au restaurant. J'étais tellement surpris. Disons que…je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela. Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses.

-Excuses acceptées. Sourcillais-je encore en colère. C'est tout ?

Je me levai en lui pointant l'entrée mais il ne bougea point.

-Tu vas arrêter ? S'énerva-t-il. Assied-toi je n'ai pas terminé.

Il attendit que je m'exécute avant de continuer.

-Je vais être franc, ce bébé arrive à un très mauvais moment. Je viens de prendre mon propre appartement, j'ai ma voiture à payer…donc en plus d'être déçu, j'ai paniqué, tu peux comprendre ma réaction non ?

-Déçu ?

-Oui. Après notre nuit ensemble, je pensais que tu m'appelais pour qu'on reparte à zéro et pour qu'on essai de commencer quelque chose ensemble. Au lieu de cela, tu jettes cette bombe et…

- Je te signale que pour moi aussi c'est un moment mal choisit ! Mais c'est la vie, Emmett. On ne choisit que rarement ce qui nous tombe dessus et une fois que ce genre de surprise survient, on trouve le moyen de composer avec, on ne s'enfuit pas à toute jambe. Je vais te dire, je t'ai trouvé charmant au restaurant avant de t'annoncer que j'étais enceinte et si tu ne m'avais pas laissé là-bas toute seule, peut-être que j'aurais été d'accord pour te fréquenter mais dorénavant, tu n'as aucune chance.

Cette fois j'étais vraiment en colère. Pas contre lui, ni contre moi, mais bien contre ce bébé qui venait de me faire perdre un homme génial. Quel genre de mère serais-je ? Il semblait réellement vexé mais j'étais fermement convaincu que c'était pour le mieux. Emmett et moi avions fait les choses à l'envers et même s'il est vrai qu'une attirance omniprésente nous unissait, il valait mieux que je me concentre sur mon rôle de mère plutôt que sur la drague, d'un possible trou du cul.

-Je vois…Chuchota-t-il les yeux baissés vers ses chaussures. Quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens tout de même à faire partie de la vie du bébé. C'est le mien après tout et…il n'est pas question que je vous laisse seuls.

-C'est gentil. Murmurais-je.

Il se leva en souriant.

-Rosalie, enterrons la hache de guerre, tu veux bien ? Oublions nos débuts chaotiques et devenons amis tous les deux. Nous serons bientôt parents ce qui veut dire que nous ne pouvons plus nous débarrasser de l'autre.

Je gloussai légèrement. Il avait raison.

-Tu es sincère lorsque tu affirmes vouloir t'occuper du bébé ?

-Complètement ! Rendez-vous chez le médecin, shopping pour le berceau, changer les couches, allaiter la nuit…je suis ton homme !

J'éclatai de rire, soulagée qu'il prenne maintenant le tout avec humour. Tout à coup mon air se modifia en inquiétude mais cela ne passait apparemment pas inaperçu. Emmett remarqua mon visage craintif et s'approcha de moi. Il ouvra tout grand les bras et me cala dans ceux-ci. J'avais la tête posé contre son torse et je sentais sa joue qu'il avait posée sur le dessus de ma tête. Je me sentais complètement en sécurité, ici, tout de suite. Probablement trop, puisque je fus assez à l'aise pour fondre en larme.

- Chut, nous y arriverons ! Tout ira bien, promis.

Nous restâmes dans cette position quelques minutes et je me décollai à lui, après qu'il m'ait consolé avec succès.

- Alors, ton test commence demain. Annonçais-je. C'est la première échographie.


	6. Rendez-vous médical

**Il faut me pardonner mais…sans le vouloir, j'ai fait une erreur et je me suis trompé. Et oui, ça arrive mais j'ai sauté un chapitre, le 3 plus précisément. En fait, il y en avait un autre avant qu'Emmett revienne. Il s'appelle : Discussion entre filles. Pour celles qui ont envie de le lire même si j'ai mis celui d'après, j'ai fait les modifications nécessaires ! Pour me reprendre, je poste quand même le 5 ! Donc deux pour le prix d'un aujourd'hui. **

**Miss Jazzy & Jus de Carotte : Merci infiniment pour vos reviews fidèles. **

**Et voilà maintenant le vrai chapitre ! **

**Chapitre 5**

Emmett et moi patientions dans la salle d'attente depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes. J'étais nerveuse à l'idée de voir mon bébé sur un écran. À ce qu'il parait, c'est un moment magique.

- Tu aimerais un garçon ou une fille ? S'informa mon compagnon.

- Une fille, bien sur et toi ?

- Un petit gars, ça serait bien.

- De toute façon, nous ne le saurons pas aujourd'hui.

Nous étions toujours à l'opposé de l'autre et je redoutais déjà le moment de choisir les prénoms. Je posai le magasine que j'étais en train de lire pour passer le temps, et continua de boire ma bouteille d'eau comme on m'avait précisé de le faire au moment où j'avais pris mon rendez-vous.

- Si ce foutu docteur ne m'appelle pas d'ici trois secondes, je vais me faire pipi dessus. Me plaignis-je en croisant les jambes le plus fort possible.

- Es-tu toujours aussi colérique ? Rigola Emmett.

Je lui jetai un dangereux regard noir et il leva les bras comme lorsqu'un policier ordonne à un bandit de le faire avant de procéder à son arrestation.

- Je vais mettre ça sur le compte des hormones.

J'allais répliquer mais mon nom se fit entendre avant que je ne passe à l'attaque. Emmett et moi entrâmes dans le bureau, où trônait sur tous les murs des photos du processus de la grossesse. Je pris place sur la chaise en face du bureau de mon soignant et déposa mon sac à main sur le sol à coté.

- Bonjour à vous. Est-ce le père ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse d'Emmett.

- Hum, oui.

- Très bien. Je vais commencer par vous demander la date de vos dernières menstruations ?

Bon sang ! Je n'avais pas pris conscience avant de me retrouver ici que de dévoiler ces informations typiquement féminines en face de l'homme avec lequel je n'avais couchée qu'une seule fois, serait aussi embarrassant. Ce dernier fit semblant de ne pas trop écouter ce que le médecin racontait mais j'étais parfaitement consciente qu'il se retenait de montrer lui aussi, sa gêne.

- Je ne suis pas exactement certaine.

Il prit quelques autres informations en note, nous donna la date de conception, celle de l'accouchement et me fit finalement signe d'aller me coucher sur la table recouverte d'un papier. Emmett se retourna le temps d'un court examen pelvien et ensuite vint le temps de voir notre enfant. Le docteur me couvera d'une gélatine verte gelée, et appliqua un engin médical sur mon ventre. Je me pinçais les lèvres, apeurée de le faire dans ma culotte. Quelques secondes ensuite, un son magnifique résonna dans la pièce. Emmett ouvra tout grand la bouche, émerveillé, de mon coté les larmes perlaient le coin de mes yeux bleus.

- Ce sont les battements du cœur. Expliqua le médecin en continuant de se déplacer sur mon ventre. Ici, on peut facilement voir un bras, et là, la tête.

Après nous avoir tout montré, il imprima deux photos du plus beau spectacle que j'avais vu dans ma vie jusqu'ici, et ce, sans payer un billet hors de prix. Le spécialise nettoya mon ventre à l'aide d'un papier mouchoir et me permit de replacer mon chandail.

- Félicitation à vous deux. D'ici deux semaines, il y a des chances pour que vous le sentiez bouger et à quatre mois de grossesse, vous et votre mari allez connaître le sexe de votre enfant si vous le souhaitez.

- Nous ne sommes pas mariés. Le repris-je.

- Oh pardon. Petit-ami.

Emmett allait dire que non mais je levai la main pour le faire taire. C'était déjà assez humiliant comme cela. En entrant dans la voiture d'Emmett, je lui donnai une des deux photographies que le professionnel m'avait remises.

- Tiens.

- Merci. C'était magique, non ?

J'approuvai en secouant la tête de haut en bas.

- Je t'invite chez moi pour le lunch, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi pas. Acceptais-je.

L'appartement du baraqué était étonnamment propre. La décoration était parfaitement agencée à ses meubles ainsi qu'à sa peinture et tout était luxueusement moderne.

- Es-tu certain d'être célibataire ? Je refuse de croire que ce soit un endroit décoré par un mec. Rigolais-je.

Il se dirigea à sa cuisine et se mit à la préparation d'une soupe aux légumes.

- Ma mère s'est occupé de tout, elle est designer d'intérieur.

- En tout cas, elle est douée. La complimentais-je en prenant place à la table de cuisine, quatre places.

- Parlant de cela…Il déposa du pain et des petits cups de beurre devant moi. Elle et mon père aimeraient faire ta connaissance.

- Ah bon ?

- Étonnée ?

- Un peu. Admis-je. Tu me présenterais à quel titre parce que je t'ai déjà dit que je…

- Ne voulais pas qu'on soit plus que des amis, je sais. Reste que tu es la femme qui porte mon enfant et je pense qu'il est important que nos deux familles se connaissent, non ?

- Effectivement.

- Je suis soulagée que tu le prennes en ce sens car elle a déjà organisée une réunion…dans trois jours. Elle aimerait que tu invites ta famille et tes amies aussi.

Je m'étouffai avec une biscotte.

- Si vite ?

- Tu découvriras bien vite qu'avec ma mère, c'est elle qui mène.

- Hum, c'est tôt mais bon, tant pi. J'irai.


	7. Réunion de famille, ou presque

**Pardon de ne pas avoir posté hier. J'étais occupée. **

**Jus de Carotte : En effet, il est rare dans les fictions de voir Rosalie aussi mal à l'aise. **

**aude : En fait, il faut éviter le poisson contenant beaucoup de mercure. Nous avions toutes les deux raison, car en effet, le saumon ne figure pas sur cette liste. Merci d'avoir relevée mon erreur. Voici un lien si cela t'intéresse. Merci de ton commentaire.**

** .fr/html/grossesse/mag_2002/1213/gr_6228_poisson_a llie_ **

**lizs : Merci pour les reviews !**

**Louise Malone : En fait, c'est une rencontre raté qui aura lieux plus tard dans la fiction. Je ne dis rien de plus…Merci des commentaires. **

**Réunion de famille, ou presque**

Emmett m'avait gentiment averti concernant sa mère. Bien que charmante, accueillante, souriante et chaleureuse, la perfection ne pouvait exister et son coté d'organisatrice professionnelle avait pris le dessus au sujet de la réunion qui devait avoir lieux dans quelques heures entre nos deux familles. Celui-ci avait littéralement passé les deux derniers jours à me téléphoner de la part de sa génitrice pour collecter des informations sur mes proches. Adresses, numéros de téléphone, repas favoris…Résultat, ma famille serait sur les lieux de la rencontre avant moi et auraient déjà fait connaissance. Voilà toutefois, un poids en moins sur mes frêles épaules.

- Rose es-tu prête bon sang ?

Sans même se donner la peine de cogner, Alice entra dans ma chambre en trombe.

- Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard non ? Tu dois faire bonne impre…Rose mais, tu es toute blanche ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Je me levai de devant ma coiffeuse et déposa un foulard décoratif autour de mon cou.

- Je suis un peu étourdie et j'ai mal au cœur. Avouais-je. C'est sans doute la nervosité.

Ma meilleure amie inspecta mon front du revers de sa main.

- Tu es certaine ? Si tu ne te sens pas bien, rien ne t'empêche de remettre ça, tu sais.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Ma famille au complet ainsi que celle d'Emmett sont déjà ensemble à l'heure où on se parle. Le pire serait que je ne me pointe pas Alice. Allez, nous ne voulons pas être en retard.

Nous avions tous pris la voiture de Bella pour nous rendre. Une fois sur les lieux, mon cœur cessa de battre. Qu'allaient-ils penser de moi ? Que j'étais une trainée ? J'étais rassurée d'avoir au moins la carte d'avocate entre les mains, car c'est sans doute celle-ci qui sauverait la mise ce soir. Après avoir sonné à la porte, une femme spectaculairement jolie nous ouvra. Son sourire était tellement sincère que je n'eus d'autres choix que de lui rendre, ses cheveux couleur caramel descendaient en vague sur ses fines épaules, couvertes des bretelles en soie de sa robe violette.

- Je suis Rosalie et elles se sont mes colocataires, Isabella et Alice.

- Rosalie ! Emmett m'avait parlé de ta beauté mais il ne t'a guère rendue justice. Je m'appelle Esmé, je suis sa mère. Entrez, ne restez pas à l'extérieur, allez.

Elle nous aida à nous débarrasser de nos vestes et nous tendit un cocktail. Le mien, évidemment ne contenait aucune trace de Vodka.

- Tout le monde est au salon. Ta mère et moi avons fait connaissance, elle a de très bonnes manières. Autant te prévenir, la sœur de mon mari Carlisle est un peu vieux jeu, n'hésite pas à répliquer si jamais elle te fait de ses remarques déplacées.

Esmé me prit par la taille et me guida vers la pièce de réception, suivie par mes amies.

- Ohé, je vous demande un petit moment. S'excusa Esmé auprès de ses invités.

Ceux-ci tournèrent leurs regards vers moi, incluant Emmett qui me salua de la main.

- Je vous présente Rosalie, la future maman.

Presque tout le monde fut gentil mais comme l'avait prédit l'hôtesse, la vieille tante d'Emmett ne s'était pas gênée pour me faire part de son opinion au sujet de la conception de notre enfant. Je m'étais contenté de garder le silence face à elle en riant bêtement. Nous allions passer à table dans quelques minutes, mais cette fois, mon estomac se rebella. Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain la plus proche et fut malade comme jamais je ne l'avais été depuis le début de ma grossesse. Emmett entra discrètement dans la pièce et se mit lui aussi à genoux à coté de moi.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Non quelque chose est anormale. Je crois que c'est le bébé.

Emmett en bon protecteur, m'aida à me relever et à m'asseoir sur le coté de la baignoire. Il m'épongea ensuite le front à l'aide d'une petite serviette qu'il avait imbibé d'eau froide. Il était assis sur la toilette en face de moi et même si je souffrais atrocement, ses yeux perçant calmaient un peu la douleur. Alors que j'étais comme obnubilée dans mes pensées, ce dernier baissa la tête et reposa son regard sur mon visage, cette fois paniqué.

- Rosalie, il y a du sang sur ma chaussure.

Alertée, je regardai au sol et constatai que ce sang s'échappait d'entre mes jambes.

- Oh non. Hurlais-je en pleurant. Emmett, non !

J'étais tellement choqué, qu'instantanément, ce fut le trou noir.


	8. Un réveil brutal

**Miss Jazzy, Bellatrix18, Louise Malone, Jus de Carotte et lizss : Merci de vos commentaires. Vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions dans ce chapitre. Appréciez & Bonne lecture !**

**Un réveil brutal**

Où étais-je ? J'ouvrai les yeux dans une pièce sombre, et sentie des tuyaux reliés à mes doigts. Un homme que je reconnus comme le père de mon bébé ou du moins celui que peut-être j'avais perdu, se tenait sur une chaise à coté du lit où je me trouvais étendue, la tête entre les mains.

- Emmett ? Murmurais-je la voix rauque.

Celui-ci se leva et prit place près de moi, des cernes sur le haut des joues.

- Rosalie, tu es à l'hôpital. Tu te souviens de l'incident ?

- Je me rappelle du sang…est-ce que le fœtus va bien ? Demandais-je trop faible pour céder à l'énervement.

Emmett prit ma main contre la sienne et me souri. Son touché m'apaisait bien que croyais qu'il m'annonce le pire.

- Il est en pleine forme. Tu as perdue connaissance chez ma mère et mon père a tout de suite appelé une ambulance, il est médecin ici. C'est un de ses bons amis qui s'est occupé de toi à ton arrivé.

J'expirai soulagée. Même si ce petit était apparut comme une catastrophe au début, il m'était désormais impossible d'imaginer ma vie sans lui.

- Le médecin a dit que tu devais éviter le stress. Selon lui, c'est la cause de ton malaise. Tu as perdu un peu de sang mais rien qui puisse être fatal pour le poupon. Il t'en dira plus demain matin. C'est ma faute. S'excusa-t-il en baissant le regard sur mon ventre.

Je tentai de m'asseoir, avec son aide.

- Ta faute ? M'étonnais-je confuse.

- Je n'aurais pas du te présenter ma famille aussi vite, ni m'enfuir lorsque tu m'as appris la nouvelle. Maintenant, tu dois toujours avoir la crainte que je disparaisse.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur ce point mais je me garda de lui mentionner.

- Rose, je veux que tu saches que je serai là. Pour toi ainsi que pour l'enfant. C'est une promesse. Je tiens à passer tout mon temps libre avec vous deux.

C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon surnom.

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi je t'ai laissé me sauter.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Je figeai morte de honte, et éclata d'un rire nerveux en posant ma main sur ma bouche.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit cela.

Emmett s'esclaffa, lui aussi.

- Dommage toutefois que tu ne t'en souviennes pas ! Blagua-t-il. J'imagine déjà les questions embarrassantes de notre futur gamin. Maman, Papa ? Emmett imita la voix d'un bambin. Comment fait-on les bébés ? Facile fiston ! Cette fois, il prit un ton plus grave. Papa boit comme un trou et Maman oubli.

J'administrai un coup de coudre amicale sur la hanche du farceur.

- Crétin.

Il y eut un silence plus embarrassant qu'à l'habitude. Je sentais qu'il était dangereux d'avoir cet homme à mes coté. L'attirance entre nous était claire mais je n'étais pas prête pour ce genre de relation. Ma carrière comptait beaucoup trop pour moi et sans doute que la sienne aussi. Mais en même temps, il m'était exclu de l'éviter étant donné notre étrange situation.

- Au fait, où sont mes copines ?

- Je crois qu'elles ont bien cliquées avec mes frères, elles sont dans mon ancien appartement, avec eux.

- En autant qu'elles ne fassent pas notre erreur.

Il y un muet moment. Emmett prit cette fois ma main, en caressant la paume de son pouce virile.

- Rose…je ne considérais pas cela comme une erreur.


	9. Malentendu

**Merci à vous tous ! Voilà le chapitre. **

**Malentendu**

Le docteur qui avait pris soin de moi le temps de mon court séjour à l'hôpital, avait finalement autorisé ma sortie. Bella s'était porté volontaire pour venir me chercher, quitte à devoir prendre congé du boulot. Quant à moi, le miens m'attendait et me remettre dans la peau d'une avocate allait faire un grand bien.

Une fois sur les lieux, mon assistante me bombarda de renseignements sur les dossiers que j'avais négligés. Quatre rencontres m'attendaient cette semaine, sans parler du procès au tribunal auquel je devais aller défendre une femme froidement trompé par l'homme avec qui elle avait passé trente ans de sa vie. Le salaud osait lui réclamer une pension. Dire que les mâles se demandent ensuite pourquoi de plus en plus de femmes sont sur leur garde.

Je tentais par tous les moyens de me concentrer sur les formulaires urgents que j'étais en train de remplir, mais la nuit d'hier rejouait dans ma tête, comme un film.

**La nuit précédente**

_- Rose…je ne considérais pas cela comme une erreur. _

_Je fixais Emmett, bouche-béate. Pourquoi essayais-je autant d'éviter les sentiments qui commençaient à naitre envers lui. Avais-je été trop blessée par le passé ? Avais-je peur qu'il se sauve une fois que la réalité d'être père allait brutalement le frappé en plein visage ? Car la grossesse est une chose, plus ou moins concrète pour le père, mais une fois l'enfant né, c'est complètement différent. La plupart des couples s'éloignent une fois la famille fondée, qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire en sorte que dans notre cas précis, ce soit le contraire. Pourtant, j'étais devant un homme qui méritait une chance. Comme il n'y avait pas de réponse magique, je me contentai de lui sourire gentiment. _

_Une fougue inexpliquée traversa le corps de mon ami, qui s'inclina vers moi en agrippant mon visage de la main. Il approcha tranquillement son visage masculin au mien et je sentais déjà son souffle chaud se fracasser sur la peau de mes joues. À ce stade particulier, j'aurais tué celui qui aurait voulu empêcher Emmett de m'approcher. Je fermai les yeux, faisant fi des conséquences possible et me laissa guider par sa bouche qui se posa contre la mienne. _

_Ses lèvres si douces bousculaient les miennes, avec l'espoir de se frayer un passage et d'ainsi pouvoir caresser plus sensuellement ma langue. Ce qui au début avait tout d'un baiser treize ans et moins, se modifia vite en situation adulte. Nos souffles s'accélérèrent, alors que mes bras prirent appuis sur les épaules d'Emmett. Ses mains à lui, elles, descendirent plus bas pour atterrir sur mes frêles hanches, dans le but non dissimulé de ma plaquer contre son corps musclé. Je repris mes esprits, tout compte fait, et me dégagea de son emprise. _

_- Non, c'est impossible Emmett. Il ne faut pas. _

_Évidemment, m'embrasser aussi sauvagement n'était pas aussi anodin pour lui que cela l'avait été au moment de la conception du bébé. J'avais l'œil et je savais qu'Emmett était déçu de ma réaction, bien que le baiser fût d'abord rendu. _

_- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je t'appelle bientôt. _

_- Au revoir, prend soin de toi. _

_Il attrapa son sac à dos et me versa de l'eau dans un verre avant de quitter ma chambre d'hôpital._

**Retour au présent**

Le souvenir de ce moment génial me hantait. Puis, j'eu une soudaine révélation. J'étais assez sotte pour passer à coté de cette chance énorme. Je décidai que non et sans réfléchir je déposai mon stylo et remit mon sac à main sur mes épaules. J'informai mon assistante de mon départ en prétextant qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire professionnelle, mais mon seul objectif, le numéro un, était de me rendre chez Emmett le plus rapidement possible et de lui annoncer qu'entre nous, c'était possible. Qu'il fallait au moins tenter le coup, pour notre bien mais avant tout pour celui de notre marmaille.

Je sautai dans le premier taxi, motivé d'achever ma quête. C'est en courant, comme dans une comédie romantique à l'eau de rose, que je me rendis chez mon ancien amant et toqua à la porte de son appartement, décidée à lui faire une belle surprise. Ce dernier ouvra la porte, une serviette blanche autour de la taille. Il semblait plus ou moins étonné de me voir sur le pas de sa porte.

- Rosalie ? Est-ce que…est-ce que tout va bien ? C'est le bébé !

- Non. Non, tout est parfait. Tu me laisses entrer j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Souris-je.

- Hum…ça ne pourrait pas attendre demain, je suis entrain de roder de nouvelles recettes pour le travail ?

- Cela ne prendra qu'une minute. Insistais-je.

Il me fixa, sincèrement affolé.

- Emmett ?

Je venais d'entendre une voix féminine appeler mon ami. Elle se trouvait apparemment chez lui. Je compris alors pourquoi Emmett était dans cette tenue, non loin de celle d'Adam. Je fusillai ce dernier du regard et poussa la porte qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts. Dans le salon, derrière lui, se trouvait une femme qui me ressemblait bizarrement. Elle était complètement nue. Comment avais-je pu me laisser entrainer dans ce flot de fausses paroles ? Il n'était qu'un charmeur, un salaud, comme tous les autres de sa race. J'étais tellement humiliée.

- Rose laisses-moi t'expliquer. Me pria le père de mon enfant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, j'imagine ?

- Exactement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et lui tourna le dos avant de sortir en coup de vent de son immeuble résidentiel. Dans le taxi qui me ramenait à la maison, je refusais de retourner travailler, je sentis tout à coup quelque chose se déplacer dans mon ventre. Cela ressemblait à des petites bulles incessantes. Je déposai ma main à la hauteur de mon nombril, et reçut à nouveau un petit choc. J'éclatai de rire, en même temps que de pleurs. J'avais l'impression que finalement, ce bébé allait être le seul qui serait toujours présent. Il n'aurait pas été probable qu'il choisisse un meilleur moment pour me faire sentir sa présence. Le chauffeur de l'automobile me regarda comme si j'étais complètement folle. Peut-être étais-je effectivement, en train de le devenir.


	10. Sarah

**Jus de Carotte : De rien. Merci à toi de ton commentaire.**

**Bellatrix18 : Emmett a plus d'un tour dans son sac, rappelle-toi. **

**Crematlv19 : C'est une manière de voir les choses. Mais souviens-toi que tout n'est toujours pas tout rose ou tout noir. **

**Louise Malone : C'est tout de suite que tu auras ta réponse. **

**Avis aux fans des autres couples, vous serez bientôt comblés. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Sarah**

**Encore trois semaines passent**

- Allez les filles, installez-vous. Sautilla Alice avec les trois DVD et du mais soufflé en main.

C'était vendredi et les filles et moi avions prévues une soirée pyjamas, question de nous rappeler l'époque de nos quinze ans. Le boulot était ardu ces temps-ci et cette calme soirée allait être formidable. Tout était prêt, des lumières éteintes aux chaudes couvertures qui nous couvraient. Bella prit place à ma gauche et Alice à ma droite. Elles insistaient pour que je sois celle dans le milieu car depuis que mon ventre s'était visiblement arrondi, mes copines avaient toujours une main sur cette partie de mon corps. Elles adoraient sentir le bébé remuer et leur envie était comblé puisque je portais apparemment un vrai petit athlète en moi.

À peine quelques minutes suivant le début du premier film, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Il était très tard et nous échangeâmes tous un regard surpris. Bella se leva pour aller répondre à l'intrus.

- Emmett ? L'entendis-je formuler depuis l'entrée.

- Bella je t'en pris laisses-moi entrer.

Je ramenai la couverture par-dessus ma tête, ce qui je le conçois pouvait paraitre immature mais je refusais catégoriquement de le voir. Je n'avais toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il se lance dans les bras d'une autre, une journée à peine après non seulement m'avoir fait comprendre qu'il était intéressé par moi, mais qui de plus, me l'avait prouvé par un tendre baiser. Alice lui cria d'entrer, ce qui lui valut un beau coup de coudre dans le ventre. Le géniteur de mon enfant fit donc son entré au salon, rappelant à ma mémoire à quel point il était sublime. Le bébé se mit à me donner des coups incessants, probablement lié à mon cœur qui chaque fois en sa présence, accélérait.

- Emmett ! Salut. Souris-je en feignant la bonne humeur.

Il semblait surpris de ma mine réjouie et me proposa d'aller se parler en privé. Vêtue d'un pyjama légèrement trop sexy pour l'occasion, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre à couché, ce dernier sur mes talons.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Fis-je semblant de me soucier.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Ça va faire des semaines que je téléphone sans aucunes réponses. J'ai parlé à tes amies, à ta secrétaire, laissé des messages sur ton portable et tu as reçu deux mails.

J'enfilai une robe de chambre, refusant de lui laisser cette vue quasi dénudée de ma personne. J'avais décidé que la meilleure des vengeances était de prétendre que ce que j'avais vu quelques temps auparavant me laissait complètement insensible.

- Je sais, pardon. Je suis débordée ces temps-ci.

Cette fois, il semblait véritablement perdu.

- Je veux bien le croire Rose mais c'est mon bébé que tu portes. Il me semble que c'est mon droit de voir comment la grossesse se développe.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, une fois qu'il sera né, tu auras de mes nouvelles. En attendant tu dois avoir des tonnes de projets, n'est-ce pas ?

J'allais sortir de la pièce mais il m'agrippa solidement le bras, sans pour autant être violent, et me força à m'asseoir à coté de lui sur mon lit.

- Rosalie, elle s'appelle Sarah. C'est une des serveuses du restaurant qui a été engagé récemment. On se voit de temps en temps mais ça s'arrête là.

- De qui parles-tu ?

Il eut un sourire, pas très prudent pour son intégrité physique étant donné la frustration qui m'habitait.

- Vas-tu arrêter ce petit jeu s'il te plait ? Tu sais exactement de qui et de quoi je parle. Tu es en colère parce que tu m'as surpris à poil avec une autre femme. Admets-le au moins.

À ce stade précis, nier m'aurait fait passer pour encore plus sotte que je ne l'étais.

- Et alors ? Crachais-je froidement. Pendant des semaines tu m'as fait sentir à quel point je comptais pour toi, tu as même sous-entendu que tu voulais plus entre nous…je t'ouvre enfin une porte et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu baises la première vache qui te fait les yeux doux.

Il semblait étonné de ma telle jalousie et de mon langage peu digne d'une demoiselle.

- Et toi, pendant des semaines tu m'as fait sentir à quel point il était hors de question que je ne te touche. Tu as été très claire, nous ne sommes qu'amis et c'est tout. Tu me l'as répété quotidiennement, Rosalie ! Un homme a des besoins bon sang !

Son ton avait monté et il était désormais aussi remonté que je ne l'étais. Je me levai doucement et alla plaquer mon front contre le mur en face, désespérée. Tout à coup, des mains masculines se posèrent sur mes hanches pour finalement entourer mon ventre et devenir un câlin. Emmett déposa ensuite son menton au creux de mon épaule, et sans gêne, embrassa humidement mon cou. J'accotai ma tête contre son torse en inspirant avidement l'odeur de son parfum si envoutant.

- Nous allons être parents, Rosalie. Cessons donc d'agir comme si c'était nous les gosses.

Sa voix grave, son odeur, ses douces lèvres. Il me faisait complètement perdre l'esprit.

- La vache ! Hurla-t-il.

Son cri me fit férocement sursauter.

- Quoi ? M'horrifiais-je.

- C'est…ton…ton bide m'a donné un sal coup, le bébé bouge ?

Je hochai la tête en riant.

- Oui, depuis trois semaines environ.

Il reposa sa main au niveau de mon utérus et apprécia le moment. Il m'avait eut. Encore. J'étais nettement incapable de tout ressentiment à son égard.

- Ça te dit de rester ici cette nuit ?

Il me fixa les yeux tout ronds.

- Quoi ? Souris-je. Tu as dis d'arrêter d'agir comme des enfants, c'est ce que je fais.


	11. Attendre encore et encore

**Jus de Carotte : Merci du commentaire. **

**Bellatrix18 : Il faut que je sois sadique pour que ceux qui lisent l'histoire veuillent connaître la suite à chaque fois. Merci de la review. **

**Louise Malon : J'aime faire attendre les lecteurs en ce qui concerne les lemons mais ne t'en fait pas, nous ne sommes plus très loin du grand jour. **

**Lizs : Contente que l'histoire de plaise. Ne t'en fais pas, je joue un peu avec vous mais Emmett aura toujours son grand cœur au fond. **

**Diana : Merci beaucoup. **

**Désolée de ne pas avoir postée hier, je n'avais pas écrit la suite encore. J'y vais au pif et je ne connais pas plus la suite que vous en ce moment. J'écris un chapitre chaque matin, et c'est ce que vous lisez à chaque jour. Donc, demain la suite, dont j'ignore à quoi elle ressemblera. **

**Attendre encore et encore**

Bien qu'Alice l'ait mesquinement souhaitée, rien ne s'était produit entre Emmett et moi durant la nuit. Nous avions dormis collés c'est exacte, mais je venais tous juste de le pardonner et je ne désirais pas que les choses s'emballent trop vite entre nous deux. De toute façon, je n'avais déjà plus le corps qu'il avait connu lors de notre première fois et je craignais sa réaction à la vue de mon corps nu. Je venais d'ouvrir les paupières, Emmett lui, était toujours endormie dos à moi, le bras autour de ma hanche, dans le but d'avoir la main posé sur mon ventre de plus en plus rond. Il soupira et je compris qu'il était éveillé.

- Bon matin. Marmonnais-je.

Rapidement, il se retourna et je dus me retenir à la couverture pour ne pas tomber du lit.

- Pardon, je ne croyais pas que tu étais déjà réveillée. Prononça-t-il probablement mort de honte par ce que j'avais déjà remarquée.

Je me levai du lit et enfila la robe de chambre que j'avais accrochée derrière ma porte la veille. Je souris à mon ami en tentant de le rassurer.

- Emmett, je t'en prix. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dors avec un homme. Tu n'as pas à te cacher.

- Où est ta salle de bain ? Je vais prendre une bonne douche froide pour aller me débarrasser de cette chose. Blagua-t-il en allusion à l'érection matinale, par laquelle il était visiblement si embarrassé.

Je pointai la pièce en question avant de descendre rejoindre mes amies qui était déjà en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour, on te prépare des gaufres aux fruits ? S'informa Isabella en baillant.

Je m'étirai en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, puis pris place autour de la table.

- Où est Emmett ?

- Dans la douche. Répondis-je à Alice en croquant dans une pomme bien mure.

- Tu as du l'épuiser. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Nous ne sommes pas rendus là encore.

- Encore ?

- Bon, si tu arrêtais de poser toutes ces questions et que tu cuisinais plutôt.

Elle se remit à ses poêles et marmites en riant. Quelques minutes ensuite, une fois servie, Emmett se pointa dans la cuisine, resplendissant.

- Bon matin mesdemoiselles. Qu'y a-t-il au menu ?

Il prit place sur la chaise adjacente à la mienne, non sans avoir d'abord pigé dans mon assiette.

- Des gaufres. Je t'en fais une ?

- Oui, merci Bella. Je meurs de faim.

Un peu plus tard, nous étions tous en train de manger.

- Quels sont vos plans aujourd'hui les filles ?

- Rien encore, pourquoi ? S'intéressa Alice.

- Mes frères ont prévus une journée en ville. Ça vous dit de vous joindre à nous ?

Le visage de Bella se raidit.

- Avec Edward ? Murmura-t-elle.

Emmett et moi levèrent les yeux vers elle, figés.

- Bien sur avec Edward. S'écria Alice. Mais tant que Jasper sera là, moi je suis partante.

Emmett éclata de rire en avalant sa bouché. Puis, il siffla la mélodie de la marche nuptiale.

- Bon ça suffit les farces, je monte me préparer. Hurla-t-elle toute énervée.

Bella se leva, elle aussi.

- Je reviens.

Emmett cala le reste de son jus d'orange.

- On dirait bien que mes frères ont eu un gros impact sur tes copines.

- C'est de famille, j'imagine.

J'allai déposer mon assiette et celle du père de mon bébé sur le comptoir et revint vers Emmett qui me ramena sur ses genoux. Il écarta vilainement le tissu de ma robe de chambre pour ne laisser paraitre que le haut de ma nuisette décolletée. Je déposai mes bras autour de ses épaules et agrippa du bout des doigts une mèche de ses cheveux noirs. Les lèvres d'Emmett que j'appréciais tellement se faufilèrent du haut de mon cou, descendant goulûment vers le début de ma craque de seins. J'expirai de plaisir en serrant de plus en plus la couette que je tenais toujours en main. Puis, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ce tendre moment dérape en un baiser passionné.

- Tu me feras attendre combien temps ? Chuchota Emmett en me collant à lui.

Le bébé bougeait si fort que ce dernier le sentait probablement à travers mes vêtements. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter tout simplement de ce que je lui offrais déjà ?

- Euh…je…hum dérange ? S'excusa Bella, en me sauvant de devoir répondre.

Je me levai rapidement et replaça le tissu de mon peignoir.

- Non pas du tout, je vais m'habiller. Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre tes frères.


	12. Il faudra y remédier

**Merci des commentaires tout le monde. Bon lundi mais surtout, bonne lecture. À demain ! **

**Il faudra y remédier**

Emmett avait décidé de nous conduire tous ensemble dans le stationnement là où ses frères nous attendaient. Ces derniers avaient en tête de nous payer la sortie au zoo. Dans la voiture, Alice était surexcitée. Apparemment, suite à la soirée de rencontre qui avait mal tournée avec les parents de mon ami, Alice qui s'était retrouvée chez Jasper, avait échangée un bref baiser avec lui. Bella, elle, restait plus discrète sur ce qui s'était réellement produit mais une chose était claire comme du Crystal, il y avait bel et bien un truc.

- Nous y sommes gentilles dames.

Emmett coupa le contact de sa jeep, et vint m'ouvrir la porte de l'autre coté.

- Salut les filles !

Jasper nous envoya la main et ma copine soudainement plus calme se contenta de lui administrer une bise sur la joue. Isabella serra gentiment celle de son autre frère en rougissant. Elle et moi allions devoir discuter.

- Je vais acheter les billes. Proposa le futur papa.

Le groupe se mit à le suivre vers le guichet de l'entrée mais j'étais trop curieuse. J'agrippai le bras de ma colocataire et laissa les autres prendre un peu de distance.

- Que se passe-t-il entre Edward et toi ?

- Rien, pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle le regard pourtant figé sur lui.

- Tu crois sincèrement pouvoir échapper à la question ? Je te connais encore plus que ta mère et là ma jolie, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a.

Elle soupira, avant qu'un énorme sourire décore son visage.

- Je ne suis plus…vierge Rose.

- Quoi ? Hurlais-je.

Alice nous hurla dessus en nous faisant signe de les rejoindre. Bella se sauva de mon emprise me laissant sous le choc. Les garçons et nous-mêmes avions décidés de visiter le zoo en duo. Alors qu'Emmett et moi avions déjà parcouru la section aquatique de l'établissement animalier, nous nous apprêtions à entrer dans le zone des félins tels les lions et les tigresses mais mon silence fut rapidement remarqué.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Rose ? C'est à cause de ce matin ? Tu sais…

- Non, non ce n'est pas toi. L'assurais-je.

- Que se passe-t-il, dis-moi.

Je soupirai en me tournant vers lui.

- Ton frère a divergée Bella.

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire magnifique mais qui n'avait pas sa place en de pareilles circonstances.

- Et bien, il ne perd pas de temps.

- Du calme toi, de un nous sommes très mal placés pour parler vitesse en ce qui concerne le sexe non ? De deux, c'est important un événement de ce genre à l'esprit de Bella. Ton frère a prit ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux selon elle et je crains qu'il ne soit pas du même avis.

- Détrompe-toi Rosalie. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient franchis ce cap, mais mon frère parle sans arrêt de ta copine. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire, je te le garantis. Répondit Emmett.

- Tu as raison. Souris-je enfin. Ce sont leurs affaires après tout.

Emmett garda le silence un petit instant et prit ma main entre ses grands doigts.

- Et nos affaires à nous ? Chuchota-t-il le regard baissé. J'ai…tellement envi de toi, si tu savais.

Même si cette idée m'angoissait jusqu'aux os, Emmett m'avait mérité et de toute façon, je n'avais plus l'endurance requise pour lui résister d'avantages. Je déposai mes lèvres sur sa paume, lui cédant un chaste baiser.

- Et bien, il faudra y remédier n'est-ce pas ?

La joie sur son visage fut contagieuse. Il me fit un clin d'œil et continua la visite.

- Alors, tu viens dormir chez moi ce soir ? Tenta-t-il.

- Absolument !


	13. Petite note ! (Pas un chapitre)

**Petite note !**

**Pardon à tous, j'ai eu un petit problème avec mon ordinateur. Je recommencerai a poster dès demain. Je prends en note vos demandes pour des POV d'autres personnages. Lemon au prochain chapitre et je verrai ce que je peux faire par la suite pour inclure un peu plus Bella, Alice, Edward et Jasper. Merci à vous et à demain.**


	14. Ce qu'il attendait tant

**Ce qu'il attendait tant**

J'aurais aimée parler avec Bella avant la fin de la journée au zoo mais elle s'était enfuie pour ainsi dire, main dans la main avec Edward. Alice elle, morte de fatigue, avait décidée d'amener Jasper à notre appartement mais uniquement pour laisser l'autre couple en devenir tranquille. De mon coté, je m'étais inévitablement retrouvé chez mon ami ou devrais-je dire bientôt amant, lui ayant enfin donné la permission pour ce qu'il attendait tant. J'étais étrangement plus nerveuse qu'avec les quelques autres hommes à qui je m'étais jadis offert. J'avais l'impression grandiose de retrouver l'âge de mes 17 ans, lors de ma toute première fois.

Emmett qui souhaitait clairement prendre son temps et m'aguicher à l'aide de la romance avait tout d'abord installé un film et préparé des martinis, le mien sans alcool.

- J'ignorais que tu avais chez toi des comédies romantiques. Rigolais-je en m'installant sur le divan à ses cotés.

- Comédie romantique ? Je dirais plus que ce sont des pièges à nanas !

Je levai les yeux au ciel et prit une petite gorgée de mon breuvage. Même si l'anxiété habitait ma chaire jusqu'aux os, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je fus donc la toute première à prendre les devants et m'approcha à lui en prenant le soin de ramener mes délicats bras autour de son cou. Il me fixa directement dans les yeux, le sourire naissant.

- Ah d'accord, je vois.

Il déposa son verre sur la table basse derrière lui et se retourna ensuite vis-à-vis de moi pour délicieusement plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Au fur et à mesure que notre embrassade s'intensifiait, je me laissai basculer sur le dos sans toutefois le laisser loin de moi. Il se positionna contre mon corps féminin et quitta ma bouche pour se loger dans le creux de mon cou, juste derrière le lobe de mon oreille. Je laissai la chance à mes mains de se balader de haut en bas sur son dos et me décida ensuite à retirer le t-shirt qu'il portait. Quelle image exquise. Ses muscles basanés roulaient sous mes doigts alors que sa main à lui agrippa ma hanche pour me soulever. Non sans arrêter son manège buccal au sein de mon cou, il se leva en me trainant et nous guida ensemble vers sa chambre à couché étonnement propre. Le souvenir de cette pièce commençait à me revenir en tête.

Il me laissa étendue sur son lit et se leva pour tamiser légèrement l'éclairage. Lorsqu'il revint près de moi, il se mit à genoux derrière ma carcasse et alla défaire la fermeture éclaire de ma robe rouge. Il laissa ensuite tomber les bretelles sur mes épaules sans négliger de les lécher une par une. Il se remit après en face de moi et cette fois, m'embrassa les lèvres en incluant nos deux langues. Nos respirations s'accéléraient et je l'aidai à enlever complètement le vêtement de trop sur moi. Je défis malicieusement la ceinture de son pantalon, jetant ce dernier au sol. Emmett et moi ne perdirent point de temps à nous débarrasser de nos sous-vêtements respectifs. La main sur mon ventre qui émettait quelques mouvements, il se mit à mordiller mes mamelons sauvagement. Mes ongles pénétraient dans la peau de ses bras musclés appréciant la douce torture de cet homme physiquement parfait.

- Oh, c'est bon. Expirais-je difficilement.

- Je vois cela, je peux le sentir contre moi. Ria-t-il.

Son érection prit vigoureusement forme entre mes cuisses humides et je poussai un léger gémissement lorsque je sentis son membre impressionnant frôler mon entre-jambe. Je décidai de prendre un peu le contrôle de la situation, après tout j'adorais le rôle de dominatrice et le poussa violement de façon à ce qu'il soit dans la même position que celle que je venais de quitter.

- Une vraie tigresse !

Je lui fis un bref clin d'œil et attrapa ses mains pour les déposer sur mes seins nus. Je reposai ensuite ma langue sur ses propres mamelons et descendit le plus calmement du monde de plus en plus bas. Il gémissait en se tortillant sur son lit alors que le pouvoir grimpait en moi. J'entourai ses jambes de mes cuisse de façon à être assise et prit dans ma main son pénis durcit à bloc. Subtilement, je lichai son gland avant de prendre tout le morceau de peau en bouche. Je laissai ma salive s'accumuler question de glisser ma bouche plus facilement de haut en bas sur son sexe. Sa main se retrouva sur ma tête, geste que j'aurais détesté si ce n'avait pas été Emmett. La vitesse et la profondeur de ma caresse prirent de l'ampleur jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'il allait me venir en bouche. Je décidai donc de m'arrêter pour ne pas stopper le plaisir tout de suite.

Je retournai embrasser la bouche du père de mon bébé, question de l'apaiser un minimum. Il se retourna finalement et décida qu'était venu le temps de me prendre. Son sexe chaud glissa entre mes cuisses et me pénétra vivement me laissant sans voix ou presque en excluant mon cri de régal. Il me pénétra ainsi durant presque une heure, changeant de position de temps à autre. C'était tellement bon que m'empêcher de jouir pour garder le moment actif n'étais plus une option possible. Je me laissai emporter à mon orgasme brutal et hurla de toute mes force en tremblant de tous mes membres. Je sentis ensuite le sperme d'Emmett découler en moi, suivant les grognements virils de sa voix.

À bout de souffle, totalement épuisés, nous nous laissâmes tomber sur le dos, chacun de notre coté sans toutefois se lâcher la main.

- Wow c'était…

- Merveilleux. M'exprimais-je en complétant sa phrase. Moi qui avais les hormones bouillantes de désir, je fus comblée.

Il éclata de rire et me ramena contre lui dans ses bras.

- Nous devrions dormir, Emmett. C'est demain que nous saurons si nous attendons un petit garçon ou une petite fille.

- Bonne nuit Rose.


End file.
